


《男妻》第十一章 初云雨

by syymxa



Series: 《男妻》 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syymxa/pseuds/syymxa
Relationships: 赵瑞/赵恩赐
Series: 《男妻》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560268





	《男妻》第十一章 初云雨

冬至将至，入夜，冷风夹带着细雨，刺骨更甚白昼，大街上行人零落，只有三两个摊贩处还挂着灯笼，漏出些微微的暖意来。

赵恩赐走在湿腻的石板路上，完全没注意到落在身上的雨滴，脑子里满是刚才和沈小姐私会的情景。再过几日，他就要彻底离开这里，跟谭老板远行，回首这座生活了二十几年的古都故里，这偌大的旧城，他所牵挂、所不舍的也不过沈小姐一人。

几天前，他去城郊，把谭老板预付他的酬劳统统交给了沈老爷和沈夫人，说这是他在酒坊做得好，得的赏钱，他还说他现在在赵家的酒坊很受重用，境遇很好，这点钱就算报答以前沈老爷对他的照顾，让他们不要推辞。沈老爷捧着手中沉甸甸的银子——这银钱完全够他和夫人在这穷乡僻壤衣食无忧，颐养天年，推辞了两次，见赵恩赐态度坚决，才就感激着收下了。

而在刚才，他又把身上所有的银钱都交给了沈小姐，让她以后来找他，路上以备不时之需，告诉她三个月后赵夫人会派人接她出来，这段时间内有什么事情也可以去找赵夫人，因为赵夫人承诺自己会帮忙照顾她。沈小姐则把自己贴身的香囊给了他，那里面还缝进了她的一缕发丝，嘱咐赵恩赐在异乡不要忘了她。

赵恩赐摸了摸胸口，香囊被他藏在最贴身的那件衣服里，隔着内衣口袋紧贴着最靠近心脏的皮肉，手是冷的，摸进去，胸口那块暖烘烘的，他走在大街上，傻兮兮又极其幸福地笑了。

在过去二十几年里，他尝遍被漠视、被欺辱、被人颐指气使的滋味，是沈小姐让他知道被尊重、被需要以及被爱的感觉的美好。他喜欢这样的感觉。为沈小姐牵肠，安顿沈小姐的父母，为两人将来远走他乡，这些种种在他心里不仅不是负担，反而有种为所爱之人付出的快乐。他和沈小姐，发乎情，止乎礼，没有肌肤之亲，在灵魂上却是最亲密的恋人。

他开始憧憬三个月后和沈小姐——他的妻的新生活了，幻想中的美好让他整个人都沉浸进去了，完全没注意到迎面走来的那群公子哥们。

只是那群被奴仆打伞簇拥着的阔少们中有一个却叫住了他。

“呦，这不是赵家的二少爷么？”

赵恩赐这才伫足，借着商铺门前灯笼的光，看清来的是什么人。

裘衣华服的年轻公子，模样白净俊俏，只是脸上的笑却是轻佻——不怀好意的味道。

果然，他转身戏谑道：“子轩，你这贤弟怎么也不给大家引见引见啊？”

子轩是赵瑞的字，赵恩赐自从上次的嫌隙后，便一直躲着他，这下咋一听赵瑞也在此，心下慌乱，竟不由得微微倒退了两步。

“都说兄友弟恭，怎么这情形倒像是老鼠见了猫，蚊蝇遇着了蛤蟆，想来子轩你在家待‘弟弟’可不太亲厚啊。”华服公子调侃道，他身后的一些阔少也跟着哈哈笑起来。

赵恩赐只是个不受宠的养子，这在京城是人人尽知的事，上次赵家老爷寿宴，赵恩赐虽也在席上伴着，坐的却是最靠近大门的偏位，和酒铺里的伙计们一桌；更不要说和赵家有交情的达官显贵前来，赵老爷赵夫人也只忙着把他们引见给赵瑞，只字未提还有“赵恩赐”这么个挂名“二少爷”。

赵恩赐越发忐忑，他平素本分低调，和这些纨绔子弟也鲜少接触，但那裘衣公子不但一眼认出了他，还敢借他揶揄赵瑞，想来不但对赵家多有关注，而且怕是来者不善。

“舍弟生性腼腆，不惯和外人结交，见笑于绍央兄了。”赵瑞熟悉的声音传到耳边，虽然心里已有准备，赵恩赐还是僵在原地，诚恐地低着头——那贵公子虽明摆是借他的幌子有意找赵恩赐的茬，但他还是担心事后赵瑞会因此处罚自己：他心里很明白，即使对外名分有所不同，但实际上自己在赵家还和小时候一样，只是个打杂的仆役，而赵瑞也依然是过去那个专横任性的小主人，他实在不想在这离别故里之际又惹出什么事端来。

只是赵瑞似乎没有一点点生气的样子，他的话虽是如此讲，语气却是淡淡的，既没有责备的意思，也听不出其他什么异样的情绪。

倒是赵瑞旁边站着的锦衣少年忍不住笑道：“要说交友广阔，这京师之内谁人能比得上绍央兄呢？放眼这五湖四海，下到那市井寒微，上至巨贾贵胄，哪里找不出绍央兄的知己良朋？前几日我路过善缘居，不过中午时分，已是欢腾喧嚣，好奇进去瞧了瞧，里面歌舞饮酒，好不畅快！而那些寄宿的食客们谁又不夸绍央兄你慷慨？只是苦了府衙的捕快、老爷，每每抓回来一些宵小之辈，一听是善缘居的人，真是审也不得，放也不得，只能苦哈哈地先去绍央兄府上叨唠，才敢判下决断来。”

锦衣少年的这席话表面是夸裘衣公子交友广阔、为人慷慨，但实则不但暗讽他养了一群鸡鸣狗盗之徒，更是意指他结党营私，有紊乱公堂朝纲之嫌。而在京城谁都知道，自从上次藩王作乱之后，朝廷就对拉帮结派、勾结营私之事特别顾忌，锦衣少年这面带笑容之言却无疑给他安上了如此大罪，实在尖刻犀利非常，听得在场之人有的呼吸都不由一滞，有的心中大呼痛快！

赵恩赐站在一旁，越发惴惴不安。方才锦衣少年提到的“善缘居”，坐落在偏僻的城西，延绵数十里，外表虽和一般村落无异，里面却别有洞天，传说舞姬美酒以及各类博戏一应俱全，而寄食于此的门客虽比不上旧时孟尝君的三千之多，也有浩浩的数百人。至关重要的是，这“善缘居”背后的主人就是掌管漕运事务的漕运总督谭浩，而那谭浩就是当朝丞相谭世源的同族宗亲。

当今朝堂之上，谭丞相和因为大胜藩王而被封“辅国大将军”的苏大将军分庭抗礼已是众人皆知的事，他们不但势同水火，甚至连大臣们也分为两派，在朝野上相互斗争抗衡。

赵恩赐看那裘衣公子的样子，不过弱冠之年，而早闻谭总督膝下子息繁茂，有三名千金六位公子，想来他应该就是谭总督那些公子之一。只是赵家的靠山为赵夫人的娘家苏家，而在“谭苏之争”当下，他们这些受了庇荫的族亲之间的争端虽不比朝堂上的那样明枪暗箭、血雨腥风，却也是暗藏危机，需要步步为营，否则一着错落便会有囹圄之虞。

“韩兄弟真真谬赞绍央了。这普天之下，莫非王土，四海之内，莫非王臣，而今我们承蒙圣上错爱，皇恩庇佑之下也望有所报答于朝廷。于是建‘善缘居’这小小陋室，令天下有贤才的贫苦之人有个栖身之所，希望他们同沐圣恩，待朝廷需要之际，能挺身而出，为国分忧而已。只是近来有些许个奸佞小人罔顾法纪，知道皇上厚爱于谭家，就妄想借‘善缘居’之名逃避罪责，实在可恶，为此我们才和官府联手，绝不容此歪风诋毁我们清白家风！”赵恩赐还在愣神之际，就听耳边谭绍央如此徐徐道来，紧接着他身旁一位阔少立马开口恭维圆起场来。

“谭兄世代忠勇，深受圣上器重，这本就妇孺皆知。而且向来树大招风，盛誉之下，引来些宵小之辈妄图冒名攀附也是有的，谭兄也不必为此动气。只是这大好良宵，我们却站在斜风细雨里讲论这个，未免扫兴了些。不如就让小弟我做个东，请大家去‘花秋月’好好乐一乐怎么样？”

“花秋月”是京城里最有名的烟花之地，里面的姑娘不但貌若天仙，精通四艺，而且各具风情，传说就连皇亲国戚都曾倾倒在她们脚下，更不要说那些成群而来，一掷千金的豪客富商了。

看着眼前的公子哥们笑嚷着要去那“花秋月”，赵恩赐默默站在一旁，只想和刮在身上的风雨一样沦为这黑夜中的背景。

只是眼看面前这一行人浩浩荡荡要离开，他才稍微松一口气，就见谭绍央忽然停下脚步，转过身对他笑道：“不知赵兄是否肯赏脸同去？”

谭绍央言辞有礼殷勤，赵恩赐却恐他又再在打什么主意，心里忐忑，眼睛不由地往赵瑞那里看过去。

赵瑞虽不看他，却也开口淡淡替他回绝道：“舍弟不胜酒量，去了也只怕扫大家的兴致。何况前几日他沾染风寒，现虽已大好，但夜晚毕竟露寒霜重，还是早些回去为好。”

“子轩兄此言差矣，赵兄又不是女儿家，得了区区风寒就如此不经。更何况于我们堂堂男儿而言，暖酒数杯才是驱寒祛病的灵丹——这样看来赵兄还是跟大家一起去乐一乐才是正经，你就不要妄自代他推辞了。”谭绍央身旁的紫衣阔少虽是开口笑道，神情却是高傲，态度远不如谭绍央谦和，想是不想大家空等着继续蹉跎，言辞中更有种藏不住的咄咄逼人和不耐烦，“赵兄你以为呢？”

“……我，我去就是了。”赵恩赐原本木桩一样沉默呆立着，听了这话也只好开口答应。他深知自己的斤两，实在不想和这群纨绔子弟有所牵扯，只是再拒绝反而显得小家子气，要是这样给赵家丢了脸，到时怕也饶不了他。

“花秋月”坐落于京城的繁华之地，门面装潢奢侈华丽，里面更是雕梁画栋，美酒供给似水，珍馐易得如沙，胭脂香气浓而不腻，美人往来不绝，客人金银挥霍而心喜。

赵恩赐原来跟着沈老爷生意交际的时候，难以免俗地也来过这样的地方，只是去得不多，并且都是小地方的青楼，比不得这“花秋月”精致富贵，何况岳父在场，应酬时候也不曾有什么出格的事。而现在这“花秋月”虽也是风流场，但富贵之气逼人，哪是从前那些小打小闹之地可比，赵恩赐又一身在酒坊做粗活时穿的布衣，加之劳作奔波一天，灰头土脸的，疲惫之态尽显，心虚之下不觉畏缩，虽跟着赵瑞他们入了雅间坐定，心里却是惶然。

前来伺候的婢女为他们一一斟酒——沁入心脾的酒香，耳边的轻歌，眼前的曼舞，赵恩赐一时间竟有种错觉，像是回到了从前，那时他意气风发，周旋于大小商贾之中，为沈老爷谈成了不少买卖，只是那终究不过大梦一场，梦醒之后这人世间早已是沧海桑田，他的盛世还未真正到来就如云烟而散。

心下失落怅然，赵恩赐越发地沉默，只是一杯接一杯地闷头喝酒，仿佛一点也看不见周围觥筹交错的热闹。

酒过三巡，菜过五味。一曲琵琶之后，做东那阔少对身边的小厮低声吩咐了几句，小厮便心领神会般，一脸暧昧地出了房门。未几，就闻得空气中飘来一阵异域奇特的香气，继而奏乐也为之一转。在激荡欢快的音律中，几个身姿曼妙的西域美女披着薄纱舞入厢房。

美人笑靥如花自是不必说，脸上的妆容更是妖媚。除了手指以及颈部耀眼炫目的首饰之外，她们薄纱下的舞衣布料极少，质地闪耀而紧绷，上身的设计接近于抹胸，下`身的纱裙外面一层像是用细小闪亮的珠宝串连而成，舞动起来既使美人越发显得凹凸有致，更给原本奔放热情的舞蹈增添了无限魅惑之意。

如果说最初表演的词曲歌赋是文雅的“素场”，只是开场，那么现在这样魅惑香艳的情景就是赤｀裸裸的“荤场”，是“醉翁之意”了。

一曲尚未舞完，美人们已经四散而开，一边舞动一边用手中的薄纱若有若无地挑拨着在场的宾客。在座的公子哥中，那定力差的，早已是按捺不住，急急地搂了舞姬出去荒唐了；那稍有定力的，面上虽还是镇定，但内里也已是心猿意马，恨不能早早捉了那小浪蹄子来翻云覆雨快活一番。

赵瑞和赵恩赐身边也围了几个舞姬。美色当前，任凭那些佳人如何撩拨，赵瑞依然一副泰然自若的样子，对她们的投怀送抱虽也来者不拒，却丝毫看不出一丝动心的神色，眼底似乎还蕴含着一层淡淡的嫌恶之情。

倒是赵恩赐，面对这活色生香的情景有些不知所措起来。他衣着粗陋，自然不比赵瑞那群贵公子那样同时有几个舞姬围着，但在谭绍央的示意下，还是有一位美人舞到他面前，对着他魅惑地挑｀逗起来。

赵恩赐顿时无所适从，只能低头自斟自酌，假装什么都看不到，却奈何那舞姬用薄纱勾走了他的酒杯，之后更是温香软玉地贴上来，要口对口喂酒予他。

赵恩赐还来不及躲闪，坐在他旁边的赵瑞忽然对着他勾了勾右手的食指，他还没反应过来，原本坐在他身上的舞姬却立即会了意，忽如被风吹过的杨柳一般，“嘤咛”一声，整个人便柔若无骨地倚靠在了赵瑞腿上。

虽解了一时的窘迫，面对耳边弥漫的靡靡之音、周围的满目春色，赵恩赐还是坐立难安。他素来不是爱好声色犬马之人，再加上心中所思所念唯有沈小姐而已，所以对这种富家子弟的游戏毫无兴趣。他也想过借着尿遁一走了之，只是他才起身，又被其他公子揶揄他是作势要逃，最后只得硬生生又坐回到位子上。

“赵兄你可知此地为何唤作‘花秋月’？”谭绍央一口饮尽舞姬递到嘴边的美酒，对赵恩赐笑道，“因为这里卖的是无边春色，所谓‘春花秋月’，我们把‘春光’都买光了，享用尽了，才称了店家的意。何况既来之，则安之，赵兄大可不必如此拘谨约束，和大家一起痛快享乐才是应该。”

说毕，他就示意自己身边的一位舞姬过去服侍赵恩赐，只是那美人连赵恩赐的衣角都还未碰到，又被赵瑞拦了下来。

“他不需要。”赵瑞淡淡道，不知道是对谭绍央说还是对赵恩赐说，只是语气中那种不容反驳的意味任谁都觉察得出来。

“哦？这样说来倒是奇了，想来子轩你定是身怀异能，否则怎么能连自己弟弟有没有‘需要’这样的事都感应得出来？”原本撺掇赵恩赐过来的紫衣阔少，现在早已是左拥右抱，一副放｀浪形骸的样子，说出来的话却依然尖刻，一点都不客气。想来也是当然，汴京倪家，三代为官，他那样的世家子，难免都会有那么一点从娘胎里带出来的傲气与不自知。

“之前我也说过，舍弟病好初愈，本就该静养身体，不宜再纵情于此，若是到时伤了元气，怕就得不偿失了。再者他向来木讷，不解风情，怕到时也只会失礼于佳人。”赵瑞的话音才落，他身边的公子也为他辩驳起来。

“赵兄的事想来也不必劳苏兄费心，怎么说子轩他们尚有十几年的手足之情，怎样都比旁人知道得清楚些。倒是倪兄你，旁人知道的，道是你关心赵兄，不知道的，还以为你和赵兄才是亲兄弟呢。”

倪章涵听了这话，正欲借着醉意发作，却被谭绍央几句话安抚了下来，一时间这席上倒也是相安无事。

只是众人争锋相对的“源头”赵恩赐，越坐越不自在，越坐心里越不是滋味，他很清楚，自己不过是这些阔少们争执的“借口”，就算他不在场，这群家伙还是会起其他的事端党同伐异。

而且刚才赵瑞的那番话，在他听来，不但指他身体“不行”，还暗示他身份不配，连在风尘女子面前都会“失礼”。他虽不好女色，但作为堂堂男儿，他也是有自尊的！心中郁闷无人可说，也无从说起，他索性继续闷着，一杯接一杯地自斟自酌，到最后酒入口中，当真如清水一般，已经无从分辨其中滋味，只当那流入喉中的液体是消愁解忧的妙药灵丹。

已至深夜，“花秋月”里依然一片喧闹辉煌的奢靡景象，而外面街道却是寂静一片。一乘轿子里，赵恩赐闭着眼、红着脸瘫在软褥座位上，好似那没脊背的蚯蚓，要不是身旁有赵瑞倚靠着，随时都可能滑跌下去。

赵恩赐身材算是清瘦，但烂醉如泥之下还是有些沉的，赵瑞赵大少爷被他倚靠压着，自然比不上平日里他一个人坐在轿子里舒服。“真没用。”看着倒在自己怀中的醉鬼，赵瑞嫌恶地冷冷道，但也只是皱了皱眉头，并没推开趴在自己身上的男人。从“花秋月”到赵府，近一个时辰的路程，赵瑞就任凭赵恩赐把全身的重量都倚在他身上，等下了轿子，赵瑞半边的大腿都被他压得发麻。

把靠在自己身上的男人丢给小厮搀着，赵瑞本打算把他丢回那间他甘愿挨寒受冻的偏房就算了，结果他才跟着一起走进那屋子，就被从破窗里吹进来的夜风激得打了个寒颤，紧接着烂醉的赵恩赐像是也被那风吹得难受，居然忍不住就在屋子当中呕吐起来，弄得一身秽物。素来有洁癖的赵瑞哪里看得下去，恶狠狠地叫来下人收拾屋子，又吩咐自己身边的小厮给赵恩赐换衣擦身之后送到自己的院子的厢房去。

赵瑞沐浴完毕，赵恩赐已经被换上干净衣服搬到了床上。赵瑞嫌弃地看了看赵恩赐的醉脸，用脚把他踢到里边，自己在他身旁躺了下来。

平素赵恩赐睡相可好，现在喝醉了酒，虽也不吵不闹，但那睡姿却比以往不安分了些。赵瑞才把两人的被子盖好，他就一个转身，一只脚跨在了赵瑞腿上不说，脸还冲着赵瑞，带着酒味的，他呼出的气息就这样直冲冲地喷到了赵瑞脸上。

赵瑞养尊处优，哪里容忍得了这样的怪味道。他立马翻身下床，把掩着夜明珠的缎子一掀，屋子里顿时明亮如昼。

赵恩赐显然没有感觉到旁边人危险的气息，张着嘴仰躺在床上呼呼大睡。赵瑞站在床边，还在想是要封了他的嘴，或是把他踢下床，就听见赵恩赐在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地呼喊着什么。

“蕊……”赵恩赐不知道梦到了什么，幸福得直笑。赵瑞以为他在叫自己，皱着眉靠近摇他。在摇晃之下，原本醉得迷糊的赵恩赐迷蒙着睁开了眼睛，像是醒了一样，映入他眼里的那一张俊美的脸明明是属于赵瑞的，可是返回到他脑里的影像却完完全全是他朝思暮想的沈小姐，沈蕊！

“你好美……”赵恩赐眼神迷离，冲着赵瑞傻笑，未几突然一把把他抱住。

“你说什么胡话！唔……”赵瑞没好气地才想推开赵恩赐，没想到赵恩赐的脸却猛地在他眼前放大，紧接着有什么柔软的东西堵住了他的嘴。

“该死！”他在心中暗骂。赵恩赐突如其来的，只靠嘴唇摩擦的，生涩恼人的吻技，让赵瑞一点都不舒服，但他却还是舍不得放开这主动投怀送抱的男人。赵瑞虽然比赵恩赐年少，寻欢作乐的地方却去得不少，这方面的经验和技巧更远甚于赵恩赐。赵恩赐看上去主动，实际上晕晕乎乎的，没过多久，这个长吻就变为由赵瑞来主导了。

赵瑞很轻易地就用舌头顶开了赵恩赐的口齿，长驱直入，吸允着，逗弄着，与他的舌头交互缠绵。而他的手也渐渐探入赵恩赐的衣襟里，摸到他小小的乳尖，捏弹玩弄起来。

连赵瑞自己都有些意想不到，他对赵恩赐这样亲密的爱`抚，这在脑子里幻想过多少次的情事，他最私密最阴暗的秘密，现在仿佛梦境般，居然可以实行了！而且他动作起来似乎也因为之前的想象，而轻车熟路到连自己都惊讶的地步。这明明是他们的第一次！

赵恩赐的神志虽然迷迷糊糊的，但身体受了逗弄爱`抚，还是本能地起了反应。从小到大，他还是第一次被这样对待，只觉得有种说不出的感受，好像很舒服，好像又有什么被困在身体里，想要呼喊，想要宣泄。这样的感觉折磨得他难受，却又不知道怎么缓解，只能下意识瘫倚在赵瑞身上，配合赵瑞的动作，任他予取予求。

赵瑞玩弄够了他的乳尖，手便顺着他的身体一路向下抚摸玩弄，直到到达了赵恩赐最私密的那个地方。赵瑞并不急于求成，而是带着一点戏谑地，用修长灵活的手指梳弄着那里的毛发，在几次逗弄之后，他忽然一下握住了他毛丛里的脆弱，有意无意地刺激着，把玩着。

赵恩赐的身体一滞，腰一下子挺了起来。作为一个成年男人，他自然也有欲｀望，只是酒坊活多，他每天累得连睡觉的时间都不够，哪还有心思想这个。但无心想并不代表不需要，长期积累的结果就是，赵瑞不过稍微逗弄了下，他的身体就立即做出了急切的反应，敏感得不得了。

感受到手中东西的变化，又想起那次“突袭”让赵恩赐一下子就泄了的事，赵瑞笑了一下，回想着上次的手法，为赵恩赐套弄起来。

赵恩赐闭着眼，脸红彤彤的，他的头靠在赵瑞的肩膀上，随着赵瑞的动作，无法自禁地发出满是情｀欲的喘息。这样的反应越发刺激了赵瑞，他手上的动作愈快，赵恩赐的喘息就越急促，直到随着一声充满快感的低吟，赵恩赐终于宣泄出了自己的欲｀望，他的腰软了下来，整个人瘫倒在了床上。

赵瑞却愈发欲｀火焚身了。他本来的想法，这种事，是希望在和赵恩赐两情相悦的情况下发生的，可也从没想过会是赵恩赐先引诱的他。而他也不是什么坐怀不乱的柳下惠，面对眼前衣衫不整、沉溺在欲｀望宣泄的余韵中而面色潮红、微微喘息的赵恩赐——在这样的刺激之下，他所想的，所要的，只有眼前这个男人而已！

俯下`身，赵瑞慢慢舔舐、轻轻啃咬着眼前这个让他在幻想中已肆意侵犯过无数次的男人的身体，这是他仅有的理智和自制力，他不想那么快，那么快就享用尽面前这朝思暮想的身体，更不想因为自己的莽撞而弄伤他。

“啊……嗯……”从喉头一直被爱`抚到腰际，赵恩赐闭着眼，一直很顺从，甚至还发出了舒服的低吟。

赵瑞的手指开始试探性地深入赵恩赐那里的秘道，很紧，连一根手指都有困难，硬闯的话或许可以，可是他不想弄疼他。

赵瑞下床，借着夜明珠的光，从书桌里摸出一个羊脂瓶，那是他某个阔少友人从西域带回来，据说是能增加闺房乐趣的秘方。赵瑞从瓶子里挖出一些脂膏来，把它抹在赵恩赐窄小的入口，不一会儿，赵恩赐就忍耐不住地扭动身体，发出哀求一样的呻吟。赵瑞亲吻着他，再次把手指探入那个小小的秘道，原本羞涩的入口变得异常热情起来，一下子就把他的手指吸了进去，赵恩赐颤抖得更厉害了，炙热的身体越发难耐地贴着赵瑞，像是希望索取更多爱`抚一般。

赵瑞却还不着急，只是慢慢地，一点一点地从他的胸口吻下去，但他隐忍的爱`抚对于赵恩赐而言却是难耐的撩拨，他禁不住地用双腿圈住赵瑞的腰际，露出自己身体最隐秘的那个部位，乞求赵瑞给予他更大的刺激。现在的他只想顺从身体最本能的反应，接收更热情的、更直接的索取。

面对所爱之人这样的引诱，赵瑞再也无法自持。他的手指才从赵恩赐湿软的后`穴抽出，赵恩赐还来不及发出不满的低吟，另一个硕大而坚`挺的东西就一下子挺进了他的身体，有力地在他身体里抽｀插起来，由浅入深，每一下都让他爽快得无法自已，无意识地放｀浪吟叫起来。

赵恩赐跟着赵瑞在他体内的节奏，配合地扭动身体，每一下都让赵瑞能够进入自己渴望的最深处。他这样欢愉而主动的模样，让赵瑞更加沉迷其中，禁不住要了他一次又一次，直到从窗外照进熹微的晨光，他才不得不偃旗息鼓，放过早已筋疲力尽、满身爱痕的赵恩赐。


End file.
